marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination of Harold Meachum
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |location = Harold Meachum's Penthouse, New York City, New York |result = Ward Meachum kills Harold Meachum and dumps his body The Hand retrieves Harold's corpse and brings him back to life |executor = Ward Meachum |target = Harold Meachum |casualties = Harold Meachum (later resurrected)}} The Assassination of Harold Meachum was a semi-successful attempt by Ward Meachum to kill his father Harold. Background After witnessing his passing from cancer, Ward Meachum and Joy Meachum mourned the death of their father and soon resumed their work at Rand Enterprises. One day, however, Ward discovered that Harold had been resurrected by the Hand, restricted to his penthouse to work for them. During this time, Harold had been physically violent to his son, often telling him that he was disciplining him. Due to this stress of alternating between these two lives, Ward had to take on some medication to keep himself sane.Iron Fist: 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus Assassination Ward returned to the penthouse after dumping the bodies of Alexi and Vando in a pond. Visibly exhausted, he told Harold that he did not want to continue their partnership. Upset, Harold kneed his son in the stomach, reminding him that he was building him to become a man. Grabbing the dagger used to cut off the finger, Ward slowly approached Harold and waited for him to turn before plunging the blade deep into his abdomen. Repeatedly, Ward stabbed his father until he collapsed into the floor, blood falling out of his mouth. He then moved the blade to Harold's heart and dug in before sitting next to the body.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Aftermath Ward Meachum managed to carry Harold Meachum's body into his car, drove to the pond, and dumped the corpse into the water, unwrapped. Later, he purchased bleach and other cleaning products and returned to the penthouse, where he was startled and pinned by Danny Rand, whom had assumed he was an intruder. Upon mentioning the blood stains in the mats, Meachum was going to explain what happened but decided to tell a different story when Rand thought the Hand had finally claim his death. Meachum cast blame to Rand for the death of his father, as he watched him leave the penthouse with the tablet. With Rand gone, he begun to clean the floors. Throughout the days, he suffered heavily with hallucinations of blood and the head of King. Losing himself without his medication, he began to spiral and experience breakdowns, even shouting down his sister's admiration of him before disappearing. Unbeknownst to him, Harold had came back and wandered throughout New York City, progressing remembering everything from hours ago: his name, his family, his former occupation, even the combination to access the building. Returning to the penthouse, Ward met eyes with his father, quickly questioning how he is alive. Harold questioned what had happened prior to his demise and if he considered him a monster. Despite the potential that he, too, was going to die, Ward answered honestly and wished to separate from him. Remorseful, Harold embraced his son and apologized for his behavior; however, he turned his attention to Joy, informing Ward that he would use her help to take down the Hand. After leaving to Golden Sands for help on taking out his father for good, Harold planted the Steel Serpent in Ward's car, leaving him to eventually mention him and have locked away at Birch Psychiatric Hospital.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many FracturesIron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies References Category:Events